oOoAnd the Rain came Tumbling downoOo
by Empress T'Pau
Summary: going to be reedited...because it just doesn't feel right.
1. bloody chit

Disclaimer: I do not own anything written by JK Rowling, however I do hold rights to the character Eridani Proycallos the Elve who is not to be used by anyone but me.

Author's note: Whether you hate him or not, this one is Dedicated to Severus Snape, who I know were he real, would find me and then kill me.

Summery: They did not know one another, but they only had each other. A tragic story of a broken friendship has been weaved into yet another Fanficiton.

**And the Rain came Tumbling Down**

The days at Hogwarts were a lot brighter the winters were not as bitter and the springs brought forth much more fruit. It was a time before the dark lord had spread his shadow. This is the story interlaces the shadows and strings a small light, a story of friendship.

**Chapter 1 ZOMBIE!**

" We were foolish children, our eyes were aimed at the stars, but our hands were grasping the grass," Snape thought sarcastically as he looked at an old picture he found in the dusty corners of his living space. He had no idea how the picture had gotten there. Depression sunk in him again, as always.

Time bent backwards for Severus as he began to recollect the memories from a long time ago.

* * *

Severus was walking down the corridors with his nose pointing down on a book, not aware of those around him. As he turned around the corridor he felt someone push him down, causing him to drop all his books. He heard a distant muffled apology, but he didn't see her in time to recognize who it was.

" Bloody chit," Severus said picking up his books. Today was not his lucky day and it was not going to get any better. As he knelt to place the last book in his pack he felt himself lunge forward and then laughter.

" Snivellus you should know better than to point that thing," Sirius Black cackled, " There are children here and none of us have gas masks." He said cruelly. Severus threw his pack down and got up pulling out his wand.

" Don't make me do this," Snape said angrily, " Don't make me kill you." He said shaking.

The marauders, with the exception of Remus, began to laugh.

" Come off it Snivellus," James Potter interjected, " You kill? Suffocate us to Death with your damn stench maybe but come on." More laughter erupted.

" Sectumsempra!" Snape yelled. Suddenly the laughter ended and moans of pain echoed through the halls of Hogwarts. Snape's pale complexion grew white as death itself. He didn't know the spell could do that at least not to that extent. All four were on the floor with massive cuts and loosing blood fast.

" AIEEE!" Cried a plump third year girl, " I'll go get the nurse!"

There was no need however to do this just then Professor Slughorn came from one of the rooms and ran over to Severus and the Marauders.

" Severus, was this your doing?" Slughorn said running to aid the bleeding students, Snape nodded.

" Well don't just stand there you silly twig go and get help!" Slughorn said angrily at Snape. Again Snape nodded as he saw the professor begin to close their wounds with a spell. He ran fast, but already the plump girl had brought Madame Pomfrey along with other nurses to the scene.

Snape began to panic, " This wasn't your fault, they were taunting you, and you were defending yourself, what is the worst that can happen?" he thought, " they can expel you then what are you going to tell Eileen and Tobias?" Snape looked as his enemies were placed on stretchers, " They'll kill me." Snape began to plan what he was going to do.

Slughorn approached him, " What possessed you to do that my boy?"

Snape hesitated, " I was defending myself."

" I see, good enough for me Severus, but don't you dare do that again, they could have been dead!" Slughorn said, " Where did you learn that one by the way?" Severus shook his head not wanting to say. Slughorn gave him a sour look, " Detention."

Severus almost rolled his eyes, but was very grateful for not being expelled, at least not yet.

"I don't think you are going to get off that easy, I am sure the headmaster will want a word with you." Dumbledore said as he saw Slughorn letting Snape off easy, "I heard what happened, Mr. Snape, that kind of action will not be tolerated in this school."

" Albus, boys will be boys." Slughorn said idiotically.

And with that being said Snape bitterly followed Dumbledore down the corridor.

* * *

" I hate humans!" Eridani said allowing herself to fall back on the wet grass of the Quidditch field. It was dark and really scary at night, but Eridani controlled her fear by looking up at the heavens and seeing the stars scattered like dew on a leaf. It was her only escape her only source of comfort.

Eridani knew she would have to go back into the school quietly so she wouldn't get caught, but then again she didn't want to go back there, no one liked her at all. She felt that perhaps she should just break some rule and get expelled so she could go back to her family. She didn't have the courage to do it.

Just as she sat up however, she saw a bright orb of light coming her way. Eridani gasped and got up, " Had they finally caught her, or was it some evil spirit?" Eridani thought as she stood still, no one could see her as long as she kept quiet. There was nowhere for her to hide, it was a big field.

Then the light went out, it had come very close to her, but it faded before the light touched her.

Eridani's curiosity got the best of her and she began to move where the light had faded. She walked very carefully, but it was just too dark.

" Aieee!" Eridani screeched as she tripped over something she scraped her knee against the grass. The thing she had tripped over also began to moan and panic. The light came again under lighting the face of a strange creature.

" Zombie!" Eridani yelled.

" Demon-goblin!" bellowed the zombie.

Then there was silence and heavy breathing.

" Wait, I am not a zombie?"

" But the eyes! The pallid skin touched by death." Eridani said really frightened.

" Well look at you goblin! The pointed ears!" He yelled back at her.

Another awkward silence.

" I'm an Elve thank you very much!" She said throwing a rock at him.

" What was that for?" He said.

" For calling me a Demon-goblin and for tripping me. Now I am bleeding all over the place." She said resentfully.

" Well what the bloody' ell are you doing out here?" said the zombie.

" I should ask you the same question?" Eridani replied back.

" Well I go to this school!"

" They let the living-dead into the school?"

" For the last time I am not a Zombie, my name is Severus Snape my house is Slytherin." Snape said bitterly.

"Oh," Eridani said embarrassed, "I see, well then I am Eridani Proycallos, my house is Ravenclaw, now please be useful and heal my cut, I know you can with that bloody stick."

Snape blinked, "Oh," he said and then uttered an incantation aimed at her knee and healed her scrape.

" Can I ask why an Elve is at Hogwarts?" Snape said, not quite sure why he was starting small talk.

Eridani was not certain she could trust him, but he was the first to actually start talking to her in months.

" I am here to learn everything about the Human-Wizard culture that is possible and then report it back to my people for the enrichment of our culture. At least that's what they told me when they dumped me here." She said bitterly.

" I understand," Snape, said angrily, " I was dumped here to."

" Why are you here?" Eridani said almost a little annoyed, she liked to be alone.

" To look up there and forget what a horrible day I had." Snape said, again not quite sure why he was telling her all this, " Why are you here?"

" To do the same." Eridani said, " Now If you don't mind I will go back to my little patch of grass. Call me when you go back, it will be easier to sneak into the school again."

Snape muttered a yes and let Eridani leave. He laid his head back and blanked out for a very long time.

* * *

Eridani got up ready to go back this time she was careful as she went over to where he was supposed to be, but he was gone. Eridani gave a sad little sigh, feeling very alone once again and went back to Hogwarts unaccompanied.

* * *

Well did you like it? I hope you guys are okay with Eridani; I don't want her to be a Mary-sue. Please I know I may sound like a beggar, but it makes me feel better when you drop a review! You don't know how depressing it is when you see that over 100 people bothered to see what your fic was all about and only 1 left a review..Heck…I'll review one of yours if you do mine k! 


	2. Friend?

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Harry Potter.

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews!

And the Rain came Tumbling Down 

**Chapter 2 Friend?**

Severus was yet serving another detention for his acts against the Marauders. In fact he had received two months worth of it. The detention had put him behind on his homework, not that it mattered much, so long as he passed his newt test.

It had been a long time since he had seen Eridani and thought very little of her, there were times when he thought maybe she was just lying and had just run out of the forest. Elves don't live this close to humans, however.

As Snape cleaned the spit pans I the hospital wing, he came upon a discarded news paper with the headline:

_Voldemort Plans for New World Order_

Snape liked Voldemort; he looked up to him in some weird way. Almost like the father he wished he had. Through him he could obtain power, get revenge on those who did him wrong.

"Sigh, not for you Severus Snape, you were meant to clean this." He said degrading himself and scrubbing harder. He felt like talking to someone again anyone really. Lucius and the others had graduated a long time ago and were rumored to be with Voldemort, he hoped that he too as soon as he graduated could join his friends. He lacked their support even Lucius stopped writing.

His mother sent him a howler during lunch hours so everyone heard his mother say,

" Severus you little (censored) how dare you do this! Do you think sending you to that place is cheep? Don't even think of getting a Christmas present this year! I should have you killed! You probably deserved what you got from those four. Don't come for the holidays! Your father sends his regards and clean your underwear!"

Severus was used to the humiliation, but what angered him the most was that the now recovered marauder's had improved in time to listen to the howler. Severus thought about his mother's words for a moment as he finished cleaning the last of the spit pans. " Don't come home for the holidays? #$ You!" He yelled angrily as he threw the spit pan against the wall.

" Screw you and everyone else!" Severus said to the air. His mother never cared in fact he never came during holidays anyways and he did have clean underwear.

Snape decided that he again would go out into the Quidditch field hopping that he would be alone to vent out for once, and this time he wouldn't be caught.

* * *

Snape got out of school easily and slowly made his way to the Quidditch field he went to open the gate, but it was locked. 

" Alohamora" Snape said, unlocking the gate relieved when it opened, thinking that she would not be there seeing as the gate had been locked.

Snape saw that the moon was smiling hence the field was better illuminated; he didn't think to stop in look around first. He quickly went near the center and laid down. The only friends he had now was the stars and the grass.

As he was about to shut off his brain or at least come close to it, a shadow covered his view of the stars.

"Hello there zombie." Said the voice.

Snape snapped out of whatever trance he was going into and stared at the face staring down at him.

" What is it now?" Snape said irritated, " don't call me zombie."

" Well, I wouldn't have found you here had your thoughts not been running amok." Eridani said amused.

" What do you mean my thoughts were running amok?" Snape said, " don't tell me, you're some sort of an empathy or telepath?" He said very annoyed.

" Well sorry for being born Elve, I'll go fix that problem tomorrow." She said sarcastically, " If you don't want anyone reading your thoughts you should stop letting them run your life. You reek of depression." She said, no pity in her voice.

" You're very perceptive," Snape said crossly.

" Thank you." Eridani quipped, " I saw that you got caught the night you left, thank you, you served as a perfect distraction."

" I live to serve," Severus said spitefully, " Well seeing as my thoughts are causing you a headache I will take my leave of you." He said upset that he couldn't just be left alone. He got up to leave just then Eridani changed her tone of voice.

" I am sorry," she said as he continued, "Please don't leave I'm very lonely." Eridani said almost chastising herself for even showing that much emotion.

Snape stopped walking, anyone who was who wanted to have him as company at this point was most certainly lonely and desperate. He sighed and came back towards her.

" Well how was your day?" She asked.

" Whatever." Said Snape, " How was yours?" not that he really cared.

" Eh…same as always." She said plopping down to look at the stars again, " I sense that you are feeling very how shall I say, suicidal."

" Aren't all humans at this age like that."

" Same goes for Elves…Severus, don't do it." Eridani said abruptly, " Its not worth it, you will die as a nobody, you can live and be somebody." She said suddenly very frightened again.

" Have you been prying into my brain again?" He said, " Cause if you are."

" No I can feel it."

" Well stop."

" I can't help it, you stop."

" How?" he said.

" Just don't think about it." Eridani sighed.

An eerie silence set in again.

" I heard about what you did to those boys." She said trying to change the subject.

Snape allowed himself a small grin, " You know I felt kind of bad, but they deserved it. Now I have detention to serve for a long time, its funny it wouldn't have happened had that bloody girl not pushed me down. Now my parents are really mad."

Eridani remained quiet for a long time and then said, " Sorry."

" For what? It is not like it was your fault or anything." He said.

"No really I am sorry."

Then it dawned on Snape it had been her who had pushed him down.

" Whatever." He said masking his irritation.

" Whatever," Eridani said pulling the grass from it's roots and throwing them up in the air.

" So…" Snape said, unsure of what to talk about next.

" Yeah, I went to potions today, I am really good at it. It's just like cooking." Eridani said.

Snape face went a little sour.

" Cooking? It is an art Eridani." Snape said mildly aggravated by what she said.

" Oh really." She said imitating his thick British accent.

"Yes really," He said firmly.

"So, Zombie, what do you like to do?"

" Don't call me Zombie."

"I'll keep doing it until it no longer amuses you." Eridani said.

" It does not amuse me." He said.

" Right, well not like Severus is much of an improvement." She said.

" What kind of name is Eridani?" Severus retorted.

" It's the name you muggles used to name one of your stars." She said a little exasperated, " My mother liked it so she named me that, what about you?" She asked.

" My parents thought that my name meant something of power," He said uninterested.

" Hmm, speaking about power, how do you feel about that Voldemort?" Eridani said.

"Voldemort, is a great person, I am thinking of joining him as soon as I graduate." Severus said pleasantly.

" So you agree with his views on muggles and half breads and such, right?" Eridani said, " I mean I think he's got the right idea too."

" Yeah separation of muggle born is probably the best solutions to the problems facing the ministry today, to many muggles know about us, it's not safe." Severus said.

" I suppose, I know he wants to give us Elves our rights back and even some of the lands the muggles took from us." Eridani said almost excited, " Voldemort would make a great Leader for your people."

" You know I wish I was a sorceress." Eridani said suddenly, " I would like to lead the ministry, I would do a good job," she said.

" Sure you would." Severus quipped.

" No really, I would be a nice dictator and everyone would have everything they needed."

" You don't have to be a witch to rule the world, although that would help." Severus said.

" I would start by taking over all of Europe." plotted Eridani

" Can I have Russia?" Snape said.

" Sure, but I want to have visiting rights to Moscow and Tunguska."

Severus nodded in agreement.

"Anyways I figure I could take over the muggle UN and well just keep going from there, taking South America out and then doing the same to Asia and North America, they may not like me at first, but I'll make it work." Eridani said seriously, but with a huge grin on her face.

" So that's your dream to become a world dominating dictator." Snape said.

" Yes. I really would enjoy that. I think it's my calling." Eridani said funny, " What about you Zombie?"

Snape grumbled, " I don't have dreams."

" Right, then what are your goals?" Eridani said, knowing that he was lying to her.

" I want to, I dunno, I want to be just as great as Voldemort and the Dark Arts and stuff."

" You like the Dark Arts." Eridani said a little worried, " I don't think it is wise to meddle in such things even if Voldemort is using it."

" Yeah, but it is an amazing topic."

" I think the problem is they make it look like it can lead to some good." Eridani said.

" It can lead to great power, it can stop those from hurting you it can even stop death." Snape's eyes sparkled as he said it all.

" This is where I think we have our differences my friend." Eridani said.

" Friend."

" Yes at least the closest thing I have had to one." Eridani said, " Anyways, I agree the Dark arts can lead to many wonderful things, but it comes with a terrible price."

" Perhaps, I think I can take that risk." Snape said sheepishly.

" Have you ever considered the other side of the spectrum? I mean I guess the light arts? Then again it would be beyond magic at that point."

" What do you mean Eridani?" Severus said now intrigued.

" Well, it is so easy to follow the path of darkness, so easy to fall into its trap you loose all agency. It is so hard to follow the strait and narrow path towards light no one, I don't think has been beyond that point."

" Okay." Snape said.

" I know it sounds stupid, but I mean have you ever heard of a such a perfect person?"

" No," Snape said, " I'll just take the easy way."

" Said like a true Slytherin." Eridani said smiling.

" Thank you very much." Snape said.

" Wow." Eridani said.

" What."

" How did we go from names to world domination to the ethical aspects of magic?" Eridani laughed a little.

"Who cares?" Snape said, " I take it you don't do magic."

" Well, no not really, but I don't need a wand like you do."

" Is that why they don't let you take it? Too dangerous right?" Snape said.

" Right."

" I'll teach you some charms?" Snape said beside himself.

" Will you really?"

" Sure, I am a little irritated by the way the ministry controls your people, why not screw with them a little."

"Thank you!" Eridani said, " I would hug you, but that would be too weird."

" You're right, please don't."

" Don't worry I wont." Eridani said, " Will you teach me everything you know? We can come here for lessons."

Snape shrugged in a agreement, " As long as you don't tell anyone and please don't come over and bother me during the day."

Eridani shook her head, " I promise, is there anything I can do for you?"

" Well for starters how do you get back into school without getting caught?"

" I see, well you'll have to follow me." Eridani said, " I guess it is time to go." She said getting up, Snape followed suit.

" Well it will require us to be very quiet and you'll have to let me concentrate."

They left the Quidditch field and walked carefully so as to not attract attention.

" So why is it that I haven't seen you around before?" Snape asked.

" Oh, I spend most of my time in my dorm or in the library." Eridani said walking over to a tall bush, near the entrance to the school. Severus looked at her uneasily.

" What are you going to do?" Snape whispered.

" Just watch." Eridani said holding out her hand, her face screwed up with determination.

Snape thought it looked like she was constipated.

Just as he was about to say something though, one of the stone statues was hovering over the ground, and then it fell. It didn't break like Severus thought it would, but it made a very loud sound. Just then a very young looking Filch came out from the main doors and began cursing.

" Watch this." Eridani said, just then Mrs. Norris began to hover about. Filch began to panic.

" Damn poltergeist!" He said trying to pull Mrs. Norris down. However, just as he was about to reach her, the cat went flying into a very distant bush. Filch yelled in anger and went after her.

" Now." Eridani said grabbing Snape by the hand and running back into the school.

" Do you do that all the time?" He said running along side her.

" No." Eridani said, " I come up with a lot of ways to get in, this is just one of them."

They continued to run until they were out of Filch's earshot and well in the range of their dormitories.

"Well that was fun." Eridani said.

" Please let go." Snape said slightly paled.

" Oh…sorry." Eridani said letting go of his hand.

Snape mouthed out the word "ouch" and held his hand.

" Mary-sue much?" He said to her. Eridani shook her head.

"What does that mean?" She said.

" Nothing."

" You lie."

" Goodnight." Snape said walking off.

" Night." Eridani whispered and quickly left.

* * *

Okay so yeah Eridani is a telepathic junky…anyways….i promise to those who are reading, there will be an actual plot to this story, which will basically follow Snape's fall into the clutches of Voldemort. Okay does that sound cool to you? If you have any question about this fic that I can clear up for you please ask through reviewing! or send me an e-mail 


	3. styx

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

The song Fooling Yourself, belongs to the band Styx

Authors note: Thanks again for the marvelous reviews. Hehehehehe me and my continuity errors (I'm sorry…hmm lets just pretend that Dumbledore sometimes refers to himself in the third person)

And the Rain came Tumbling Down

Chapter 3

"How could you be such an angry young man when your future looks quite bright to me." Eridani sung as she walked down the corridor walking to her Arithmancy class all by herself, when some girl by the name of Narcissa came up to her.

" Stop that ridiculous singing you todger!" Narcissa said slapping her in the face.

Eridani stopped, shaken by the attack but soon continued walking and still singing.

" How can there be such a sinister plan that could hide such a lamb such a caring young man." She continued and then another slap followed. This time laughter filled the halls as all of Narcissa's friends came over to her and adding to Eridani's humiliation.

" Get up get back on your feet you're the one they can't beat." Eridani sung holding back tears. Finally irritated by her singing Narcissa and Bellatrix went for her books and threw them across the corridor and then pushed her down.

" Bloody elve!" Bellatrix yelled, " Filthy creature!" She spat. Eridani continued on the floor, not wanting to fight back, but knowing that her control would soon slip.

" I have done nothing to you!" Eridani snapped back.

" You breath our air! Go back to your filth where you belong and leave us wizards alone!"

"You think I don't want to? You think I love being surrounded by you?" Eridani said as she picked up one of her books from the floor. As she leaned forward to get up she caught out of the corner of her eye, Severus.

Eridani looked at him, but his face was passive and he did nothing to help her, just stood there with the others looking at the drama

" Voldemort I think is a little too soft on them when it comes to his policies." Bellatrix said leaving from the area jinxing Eridani one last time.

Eridani felt her legs wobble and she found that it was impossible to get up and her arms did the same. Soon everyone left and Eridani was helpless. She tried to reach for a book but her arm flopped like a wet noodle. Eridani looked both ways trying to see if anyone was kind enough to help her, but saw no one. Eridani put her head down and started to cry.

"Firmalous."

Eridani saw a small stream of blue light hit her shoulder. Slowly but surely the muscles in her body began to operate again, and she was able to stand up again. She shook her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks and mentally lifted her books from the far away. The books hovered gently towards her and back into her arms.

" Thank you." Eridani whispered to whoever had been kind enough to lift the curse. She straightened up and arrived to her Arithmancy class ten minutes late.

* * *

" Bloody chit always getting herself in trouble." Snape said as he headed off to Defense against the dark arts. Not that he completely understood Narcissa's reason for attacking Eridani he wasn't going to get involved.

Professor Dillyweed sat poised in her seat, waiting for silence to set over her students. The young witch was inexperienced, but she put up a front of competence, which deceived the students. She could easily be broken.

" Everyone please pass in your essays on the Tribes of the northern Goblin." She said as the students pulled out their scrolls and laid them on her table. She waited for them to take their seats before she began.

" Now today, we will be learning about the Elves." She said, " Please open your books to page 482, where we shall commence."

Sirius Black began to mimic her by using his hand as a puppet. Dillyweed coughed into her handkerchief, to try and get his attention. Sirius stopped and looked at her intensely, which only served to distress her.

" What is it Mr. Black." She said.

" What is what, Madam Dillyweed?" He said innocently. She sighed and then began her lesson.

" Elves are the distant relatives of the northern goblins and look human with the exception of pointed ears and extra vertebrae." She said, " They also have the gifts of telekinesis and telepathy. Yes, Mr. Snape."

" Is there anyway you can stop them from reading your thoughts?" He asked.

" Well, yes, Occlumency, the ability to block any intrusion of one's thoughts or mind." She said a little disconcerted, " As some of you know, there is one living in our midst."

" Really?" Sirius Black said, " Why?"

Dillyweed almost regretted mentioning the fact.

" Anyways, you shouldn't worry about Elves in general they are benign creatures." Dillyweed said quickly.

" Then why are we learning about them here?" Peter Pettigrew stuttered.

" Because they are good for nothing," Narcissa interjected, " They reap benefits from our government to keep them safe! After all the Wizard blood shed by them."

Dillyweed reddened and said, " If you are referring to the Rebellion of 1942, that was a long time ago."

" What does it matter? My grandfather died fighting against them! They killed pureblooded wizard children and woman over a few feet of land that rightfully belonged to us!" Narcissa said trying to win the class over with her argument.

" Ms. Black, please save your political rantings for professor Binns." Dillyweed said, " Five points from Slytherin for such an outburst."

Snape along with the others glared at Narcissa and then put their undivided attention back to Dillyweed.

" As we all now know thanks to Ms. Black we did indeed fight against them, but that is only because there was a border issue and the politicians back then were not intelligent enough to handle the situation. Although the Elves do live in seclusion for fear of more conflict.

" But referring back to your question Mr. Pettigrew, the reason we are learning about Elves in this class, is because it has come to my attention and that of the magical world, that a reunification is desired between both races."

Narcissa gasped at this.

" Even Voldemort, sees this as a wise thing to do." Dillyweed said looking directly at Narcissa.

" Which is why Eridani is here to learn about us, so that it will be easier for both races to merge." Snape said, rather loudly. He did this quite often, his thoughts often left his mouth, he was mortified. Narcissa along with many others gave him scathing look.

"I see you have met her?" Dillyweed asked.

Snape shook his head, " No I just, happen to overhear." He said nervously.

He was already unpopular as it was; admitting that he was hanging out with the school outcast at this point was not wise.

" Nonetheless, you are correct. You see someday it is hoped that both races can live happily."

" What's next letting the muggles in on our little secret?" Bellatrix joined in this time, " I don't think it would be safe, and it's not safe for that little twit to walk among us! Its not safe, she could be using her powers against us! They can take us over! I will be telling my parents about this."

Dillyweed sighed and shook her head, " It's a real pity, seeing as Eridani and you are named after stars you two could be the best of friends."

Narcissa and Bellatrix glared at Dillyweed, who felt uncomfortable, wishing she had never taught the lesson.

Just as she was going to assign the class a reading assignment, Minerva McGonagall came into the classroom looking very grave.

" Merced," Minerva whispered pulling Dillyweed aside. She said something into her ears, which caused Dillyweed to clasp her hand over her mouth.

" How did this happen? Why?" She asked.

The students had no idea of what was going on. Minerva quickly left the room to inform all the other teachers. Dillyweed stood still and took a deep breath.

"Class is dismissed. Please return to your dorms quickly."

The students began to file out of the classroom confused and some scared.

" Madame Dillyweed what's happened?" said Lily Potter. Dillyweed looked like she was about to cry, but when she tried to reply, nothing came out of her mouth. Lily hugged her, knowing that what probably happened was not good news.

* * *

Severus came out of the classroom feeling a little unnerved. Another thing that popped into his mind is why Dillyweed did talk about Elves. Although she seemed supportive of the elves, it appeared that she was in denial about her own feelings concerning them. Snape mulled over this as he went towards his dorm.

Slughorn was awaiting his entire house to enter the common room to tell them the bad news. Eventually all of them came in and looked attentively at him.

" Children, the Ministry of Magic has suffered a horrible attack. I am afraid there are many casualties, if the following students can please come forward." Slughorn said gravely.

It was then that students began to panic, because many had parents whom worked at the Ministry. They knew that if they heard their name being called it meant that they had lost someone precious. Slughorn continued to call names, many had lost a father a mother an older sibling or just about everyone they held close.

Severus of course stayed passive as always, not letting anyone's loss bother him.

" Snape, Severus." Slughorn called, his voice now very hoarse. Severus felt his knees buckle slightly. He took a deep breath and went over to receive the news.

" Severus your mother, Eileen, is dead." Slughorn said quietly. Snape shook his head.

" What?" He said.

" My boy, my poor boy." Slughorn said patting him in the shoulder.

" No you don't understand my mother doesn't work in the ministry." Snape said gulping.

Slughorn's eyes narrowed slightly, " I'm afraid, there was no mistake, She was killed in the attack."

Snape nodded and left Slughorn, he didn't feel sad, just numb. Why was his mother at the ministry? What about his father, he should have died, he worked at the ministry.

He looked around the common room and saw that friends and siblings were comforting people.

Snape had no one.

Time seemed to slow down and the only thing Snape heard was mournful cries and anger.

* * *

No one was allowed to leave the common room the rest of the day; for fear that the school might as well be under attack.

Several days after the attack, the school was very empty with about half of the student body gone. Many had gone to attend funerals and others had simply been pulled out of school. Many felt that their children would be safer at home, and that was most likely true.

Dumbledore had spent many days comforting students, talking about the attack and giving advice. However, no one gave any details about why they were attacked or who did it.

Severus had written an owl to his Father, but he did not reply, Snape decided he didn't care anymore and went to the library.

He entered the library, as always it was empty and very quite. Snape then went on a quest to find a book on Occlumency. His fingers scanned the spine of the manuscripts, but none seemed to contain anything based upon what he was looking for. However, just as he was about to ask a librarian, a book slowly came out of place. Snape looked at it, not quite sure as to whether he should go near it. The book again made another movement, threatening to fall off the shelf.

He went over to it and saw that it was about Occlumency; the big Golden letters on the spine let him know that. He hesitantly pulled it out of the shelf.

" Zombie?"

Snape blinked and looked at the gap left by the book. Eridani was looking at him form the opposite side of the bookshelf.

" What are you doing here?" He said.

" Hiding."

" From who?" Snape said annoyed.

" Everyone."

" How did you know?" Snape then asked about the book.

" Just a hunch."

" Have you been following me?" Snape remarked suddenly very upset.

" Well…I needed to talk to you."

" About what? You aren't supposed to talk to me during the day." Snape whispered.

" Well, sorry to break our little agreement, but I need to know about what happened." Eridani whispered back.

Snape exhaled and shook his head, " No one knows, at least they are not telling us."

" Yes, well, I had the biggest depression of my life in the past couple of days." Eridani said very sadly.

Snape realized that with all the grief going around, Eridani must have picked up all of it.

" I never felt so alone and numb." Eridani said, trying to avoid tears.

Snape rolled his eyes, he still felt nothing, and the passing of his mother meant nothing to him.

Eridani's eyes widened slightly, " Did you lose anyone?"

Severus shook his head.

After some hesitation Eridani continued, " Who do you think was responsible?"

" I don't know, again no one has given any details."

" Well I hope they find out. It is just horrible, what they are did." Eridani said calmly.

Snape shook his head, " Probably muggles." Snape said quietly.

Eridani agreed, " They won't rest till the entire planet has been destroyed."

"Yeah, well, I have to be going now." Snape said placing the book away in his pouch.

" Right then, see you tonight?" Eridani said softly.

Snape nodded and he walked away. Eridani shook her head as she saw him leave.

"Poor, Zombie."

* * *

After finishing yet another detention, Snape went over to the Quidditch field late at night to find Eridani.

He deftly avoided Filch, who was busy mumbling to his Mrs. Norris. Snape decided that instead of leaving through the main doors however, he would go out one of the windows.

As soon as he made the descent he ran through the long winding path that lead to the field.

At the entrance he saw a dark shadow leaning against the door. It was Eridani, waiting for him patiently by the door.

" Ready?" She said as he came towards her. Snape nodded and opened the gate.

" So, I am going to ask just one more time." Eridani stated, " Did you loose anyone?"

Snape's eyes narrowed, he didn't want to talk about Eileen. The woman was not his mother; she was never fit to be his mother.

" You can tell me." Eridani said, " I won't tell anyone if you cry." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Snape shook off her hand and continued to walk down to the center of the field.

Eridani sighed, " Well, I have learned a lot about how you people grieve, some of you cry till your eyes come out of their sockets. Others become vengeful and others, simply won't accept the truth."

"Don't tell me Elves don't cry over their dead," Snape retorted.

" No we cry, we cry a lot, but we don't hide it or let it consume us. We celebrate death." Eridani said, " I mean, I suppose it is more cheerful when people die because of old age, or combat."

" What are you trying to say Eridani?"

" Death isn't the end Severus."

" Right, I suppose not with all the ghosts flying around the school." Snape said. He noticed, that Eridani had the knack of not always getting to the point immediately He found it amusing as much as it was irritating.

" So," Eridani said plopping down on the grass, " What are you going to teach me?"

"Wait just a minute." Snape said suddenly recovering a memory, " what the heck was going on between you and Narcissa?"

" You know that piece of trash?" Eridani said frustrated.

" Yes, but why didn't you stop them?" Severus said irritated.

" I can't, I'll get into trouble. They won't let me off as easy as they did you."

" You could have thrown them out of a window, or made a statue fall on them."

" Why didn't you do anything?" Eridani said looking very goaded now.

Snape became silent.

" Yeah, let me guess you didn't want to risk letting everyone know that Severus Snape gives a care." Eridani said, " I respect that, honestly I do, but you could have done something."

" You didn't ask."

" You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want people to know we were friends." Eridani said and then she changed her tone, " It doesn't matter okay. At least someone else was kind enough to lift the curse."

" You're welcome." Snape mumbled.

Eridani's eyes widened, " That was you?"

Snape exhaled and went to open a book on spells, " Okay, the spell you are going to learn today is Expelliarmus."

Eridani shook her head with a wide grin on her face, " Expelliarmus?"

"Yes, are you deaf? With ears that size I would be surprised," Snape said acidly.

Eridani put her hands over her ears thinking they do offend people. Snape cocked an eyebrow and went back to his book.

" Now I don't know how you're going to do this without a wand." Snape said uncertainly.

" Let me borrow yours." Eridani said evenly.

Snape looked fearfully at his wand, " I don't know, weren't you just saying how your people don't need wands?"

" I was exaggerating," She said sticking out her hand to receive the wand. Snape shook his head as he handed her his wand.

" Okay be careful with it," Snape said nervously, " Now all you need to do is firmly shout the spell and aim it at something, this spell is usually used to disarm an opponent."

" Right then, hold out your book," She said, " Lets hope I don't incinerate it."

" Right." Snape said, bracing for the worst.

" Expelliarmus!" Eridani yelled and aimed the wand towards the book.

The wand seemed to make a farting sound and then a little yellow light bounced onto the book and then nothing.

" Anticlimactic eh?" Eridani said frustrated.

" No one learns it the first time." Snape said relieved.

* * *

Snape has no intentions of ever letting his mother's passing affect him; in fact he didn't bother to go to the funeral. What will he do with all these repressed emotions? Conspiracies begin to fly around in the next chapter! 


	4. blood

Disclaimer: I have no rights on anything Written by JK Rowling or any of the characters she has created. No money is being made off of this written piece of Fanficiton! I do however; own Eridani Proycallos and no one is to ever use her!

And the Rain Came Tumbling Down

Chapter 4

A month had died before anyone got any information about who was responsible for the attack on the Ministry. The filter on the media was preventing a lot of the information from coming through especially at school where most of course was censored.

Snape scratched his head as he looked at the word, he was curious as ever about it. He skimmed and read over and over about the stories of survival and of those whom lost loved ones. Just then his eyes caught site of what appeared to be his mother's picture.

_Eileen Prince-Snape was one of the many victims of that dreadful day. Her story however, is one of the most sorrowful one could find. Apparently Mrs. Snape had been trying to clean herself from the intoxicating drug Memoren, which as many know is a hallucinogen. The unfortunate woman had been in the offices earlier that day to retrieve divorce papers from her abusive husband Tobias Snape. She was going to deliver the papers herself to him, when the attack occurred. She along with 643 died that day. No one knows of her Husband, but many suspect that he has gone away with his mistress. Such a young life, trying to rebuild herself only to be torn down by the cruelty of man. Her one son Severus Snape survives her._

Snape crumpled up the paper and threw it away. He didn't want to believe what he had just read. It was too much for him to accept. He always knew that his mother had been addicted to Memoren, but he never thought she tried to do anything about it. As for his father running off with another woman, that didn't surprise him at all, it only explains why he never returned any of his owls. He hadn't even been to his mother's funeral, not that it mattered. She had probably been buried in a mass grave along with others who had nothing.

Snape wondered if Eridani read the Daily prophet or if she even read English. He hoped that she would not know that his mother had passed on, he had been doing a good job keeping it from her and not only that, but his powers in Occlumency were increasing, Eridani was having a hard time reading him.

Well relieved to have finally completed his detention and the fact that the four grisly bastards left him alone now Severus decided to leave the Grand Hall to the library to see what other things he could learn.

Just as Severus was to leave however, a dark bird swooped down and landed on his shoulder, piercing his skin with large talons.

Severus rubbed his face in irritation and took the letter, which was clutched in the bird's mouth. Severus shooed it away and walked out of the hall.

Severus tore at the silver string that kept the scroll together and let it unfold itself.

_Severus,_

_How have you been doing old mate, I know I haven't written in a while, but I have had many things to do lately. Anyways a lot of things have been happening ever since I got out of school and well, to be quite frank I think you will be seeing a lot more off what happened a month ago. I know they are keeping information very tight at the moment, but trust me we are on the brink of a great change Severus. _

_No more mudblood or humans interfering with us. Just a race of brilliant wizards and witches is on the brink of happening. I can't say much more Severus, but if you like you can come to my house during the holidays, I found out about your mum, very unfortunate. Anyway Severus keep in touch._

_Sincerely_

_Lucius Malfoy._

_P.S. How is Narcissa?_

At this last sentence Severus rolled his eyes at that last sentence. He was suddenly very curious about what Lucius was talking about. How does he know about future attacks? Will this turn into a full-scale war? Snape shook his head not wanting to worry about those sorts of things.

"Severus," Said a dry voice behind him. Severus turned and saw Narcissa coming towards him. She had a really pallid look on her face, as if she had been drained of blood.

" Yes Narcissa?" Snape said coldly not wanting to talk to her. She ran up to him, her blond hair swinging effortlessly. Snape didn't know whether he wanted to throw up due to her giddiness or slap her.

" Did you get a letter from Lucius?" She asked.

"No can't say that I have." Severus lied.

" Don't lie to me Sev." She said looking for the letter.

Snape made several evasive moves and then said, " Narcissa, if you must know he just wanted to know how you were." He said very irritated.

" Oh, that's all." She said slightly disappointed.

" I'm sure if he wanted to say anything else he would have sent you a letter too."

" Well, when you write back to him tell him," She paused, " Tell him that if he doesn't want someone else to take me he should start writing letters!" She said angrily. Snape rolled his eyes yet again, not wanting to be caught in the middle of yet another's lover's quarrel. He started walking away from her and went towards the library in hopes to find Eridani.

Narcissa trailed after him, " So what is Lucius up to?"

" Nothing," Snape stated, " I think Bellatrix needs you."

Narcissa looked intently at him with her blue eyes into his.

" I know you want to be alone." Her voice suddenly very hoarse, " With your mother dead and all." Narcissa suddenly opened up her arms and enveloped Severus in an excruciating embrace.

It was however; the first time Snape had ever received a hug. His eyes were wide open and his arms were limp.

" Poor Sev, you should come and hang out with us like in the old days you know?" Narcissa said, " You seem so distant now, I hardly ever see you. Ever since the incident with the filth from Gryffindor."

Snape remained silent as she continued to babble on and on about how she and the others missed him and how sorry she was. Severus felt that she wasn't very sincere; he knew she only wanted to get in touch with Lucius more often. He finally managed to pull himself from her clutches.

" Narcissa, I don't need your pity." He said callously, " have a good day, and I'll tell Lucius about you."

Narcissa looked like she had cold water dumped on her. Snape turned his back and left to the library.

* * *

He opened the door and walked into the library, passing by several Ravenclaw and one timid looking Remus Lupin, whom had his nose buried in the book.

Snape turned in some of his books and then proceeded to go to the back of the library, to search for some more books on Occlumency and some Legilimens, something he had learned about by reading the other book. He disappeared behind tons of bookshelves.

" Zombie?"

Snape jumped up, " Don't bloody do that!" He looked behind him to find Eridani staring at him mournfully.

" Sorry," Eridani said a little sadly.

" Why that face?" Snape said brusquely.

" I had no idea." She replied simply.

Snape knew immediately what she was talking about and immediately went on to say,

" Don't mourn for her Eridani she was not worth much."

" How can you talk about your mother like that?' Eridani said shocked.

Snape's face turned rigid, wanting to avoid this.

" She wasn't my mother."

" She gave birth to you!"

" Child-labor, Eridani, is not enough."

" Severus, was she really that bad? What is this Memoren?"

" A drug Eridani, do you know what a drug is?" Severus tried the hardest to keep his voice at a loud harsh whisper. Eridani became silent.

" A drug causes damages to the body for a few moments of happiness. It is addictive and it destroys those who use them. Eileen used it."

" I see." Eridani said placing her head down, " She was trying to stop though."

" No one can ever stop, not her." Snape said trying to keep his voice civilized.

" How sure are you?" Eridani said, " Maybe she finally had broken through. You can't always expect the worst in people. Someday Severus you will need someone to look past your shortcomings."

Snape cringed, " Eridani your mother ever hug you? Did she ever buy you anything just for the heck of it? Did she ever come and comfort you when you had a nightmare?"

" Where are you going with this?" Eridani said.

" Mothers do that Eridani." Snape said harshly, " That is what mothers do, I don't have a mother and I never had one. There is nothing for me to cry about"

" Calm down." Eridani said holding his arms, " No one is telling you to cry!"

Snape tried to break away from her grip, but she was as strong as the amazons from myth.

Eridani started to cry, " I can feel your pain you bastard!" she said angrily, " I can sense it, even if I don't want to. You are human and you cannot fully hide yourself from me."

Severus looked at Eridani, looked into her eyes and he could see that they had turned very dark and wet with tears.

" Severus you need to let these demons go. You are the closest thing I have to a friend. I cannot stand this any longer if you don't admit to some remorse of loosing your mother and coming to terms with it I don't think I can be friends with you anymore."

Slowly Eridani let go of him and she started to cry, she knelt down and continued to bawl softly. Severus upset that she might indeed bluster out into full-blown hysterics, he raised his hand and slapped Eridani straight across the face.

Eridani hiccupped and immediately stood up looking stunned. Her expression was that of disbelief.

" Eridani, my feelings are mine and mine alone to deal with," He said with an icy bitter voice," If you do not want to sense my so-called emotions of grief you do not have to associate yourself with me. In any case it is you not me who should practice restraint over such powers."

Severus watched her walk away through the aisle of books. He felt no regret over his actions; he did not slap her in efforts to prove his male superiority but to slap her out of hysterics. He saw that she knew that too, because she did not retaliate.

Eridani disappeared and Snape was now all alone, he was sure that she probably would never want to talk to him, perhaps it was all for the best. Although he was grateful to her in some respects, he would have never learned about Occlumency.

Severus finally found a book about Legilimens and placed it in his pouch carefully along with other books he had found. He quickly went to check them out and hurried to his dorm room. He was prepared to skip dinner tonight.

* * *

Ravenclaw tower was empty. Eridani had run up to her dorm and up the stairs to stay in her room, where silence had become her friend.

All those nights that Eridani would disappear to no one ever really seemed to care; the girls in her room just assumed she was doing elvish things. It was convenient but depressing at the same time.

Eridani curled up into a little ball and began to cry softly into her arms. She had just about enough of Hogwarts.

Eridani's mind was jumbled into many different emotions some of them from herself and others that she had encountered with Severus. She had become what she did not want to become, an empath.

Her powers had indeed developed in a short time. Being around the humans had made her more open to mental threats thus her powers increased for protection. Eridani had not yet learned full control and was now becoming a receptacle for everyone's feelings.

" I won't let it kill me." Eridani moaned softly to herself, she always did when she cried about something. " I must learn control." Eridani closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, to keep her self from going into emotional outbursts.

Eridani took a deep breath and cleared her throat. She got up and walked to the small lieu in the room. It only had a small sink with an oval mirror, the wallpaper had been peeling, and from the looks of it no one had used it in years.

Eridani touch the small torch, which immediately lit up, lighting up the lieu. Eridani quickly turned on the faucet and splashed the cold water on her face. Eridani gasped as a stinging sensation overwhelmed her.

She looked into the mirror and saw that five long red fingers were burning on her cheek. Eridani placed her hand where Severus had smacked her.

The suddenly her reflection frowned.

" What another fight Eridani?" said her reflection displeased.

" Shut up." Eridani said.

" You are a failure. They should not have sent you here to mingle with the humans. You are too week."

" Shut up!" Eridani said again the mirror continued.

" Your parents will be shamed when they see that you failed. You might even be banished for poor service to your people. Don't you care if the humans and the elves live again? Failure is what you are and you'll die like one too."

SHUT UP!" Eridani slammed her fist against the mirror shattering it to pieces.

The shards of glass cut her fist and made her bleed. Eridani placed her hand under the running water and watched as the blood swirled into the drain.

* * *

Severus had been lying on his bed, trying not to think about what had happened at the library. His eyes were quickly reading what the book had to say about Legilimens.

_The mind has to be in good state of health when performing with Occlumency or Legilimens. Usually one's performance can be hindered if their emotions are to out of control or the dominant feature in ones life. A witch or wizard must learn to control their earthly emotions and focus on the mind. Logic above all irrational thought._

Snape paused, he knew he could do that; after all he was more left brained than right. He continued to read quickly and then he came upon a very interesting subject.

_Natural Ways to Increase Legilimens abilities. _

_There are ways one can increase their powers by usage of herbs, potion and even using Telepathic creatures to bond with. Herbs and potions are safe way to increase powers, but one must be a skilled potion maker. Such potions include: Thalamus weed, Lavender Hazel and the Loboxy Formula. Each is quite complicated to mix, but their recipes can easily be found in any potion book. Herbs can be used to make calming teas so that the nerves can be at peace. Caution; do not use any sort of herbs or potions that are not checked by the Ministry. Even when purchasing certain formulas that guarantee increased powers ask for certification. _

_Using a Telepath in order to increase powers is very dangerous and should not be tried unless it is under controlled conditions and an experienced telepath. Strange anomalies have occurred in the past and there is no record of success. In theory bonding with a telepath will open the mind of the one who wants increased powers. The telepath must bind itself with the witch or wizard and transfer some of its qualities into he or she. Human telepaths are very rare and do not appear in the gene pool very often. If one does come across a telepath it should be done with the consent of both parties. _

_Opening of one's mind can be dangerous again we repeat very dangerous. It can either do some good or completely damage the brain and make people go insane. It is strongly suggested that telepathic contacts should be kept between humans. Usage of other creatures such as Goblins, Veela, and Elves can lead to other disasters. _

Snape got out of bed immediately. He could bond with Eridani, whatever that meant and increase his powers. He knew the book said that there were risks, but he did not have much to loose.

Then Snape remembered what happened, and he cursed himself in several different languages.

" What the bloody hell is wrong Severus?" One of his roommates walked in and caught Severus berating himself.

Snape mumbled something, and then left the dorm room. People were still enjoying diner at the hall so the corridors of the school were quite empty. The torches glowed ominously down the hall.

He didn't understand why he left the dorm, but he was content walking around the corridors, it relaxed him.

His eyes then caught the sight of someone in the distance walking very slowly and clutching something. Snape decided he wanted to avoid that person so he began to walk fast and far on the opposite side of the corridor.

He continued to walk nonchalantly until one of the torches illuminated the person.

Eridani's hand was wrapped with fabric that was heavily stained in her blood.

" Eridani?" Snape said guiltily, " What happened?"

Eridani faced him, revealing the area that had been slapped. Snape cringed and felt very sick.

" Let me see." He said coming over to her.

Eridani shook her head and walked on in the direction of the nurse's office. Snape being who he was would have let her go in her direction, but he felt responsible for her injury so he accompanied her.

" Why are you following me?" She said coldly, " I can handle this by myself, don't feel responsible."

" Stop mimicking me, let me see it, maybe I can help." Snape said touching her shoulder, " Please?"

" Zombie you don't know when to quit." Eridani grimaced, " It is not a pretty sight." Eridani said unfolding the bloody blouse.

Snape bit back his lips as he saw that her hand had several serious cuts and her knuckles were totally slashed.

" It hurts like hell." Eridani said biting her thumb, " Can you fix it?"

Snape nodded and pulled out his wand. He whispered the incantation and the wand let out a light blue stream that began to close up the gashes and heal her knuckles.

" Thank you, that feels much better." She said looking at Severus, " Now I can do this." She said and then she too swung her hand and smacked Severus across the face.

" Now we can both match." He said touching his face. He knew he deserved it at least he felt he did. It hurt a lot though.

" Idiot." Eridani said, " I lost a lot of blood, I need to see the nurse anyways." She said starting to laugh.

Severus never laughed, but he smirked, " I'll go with you."

" Why are you being all nice all of a sudden."

" Its what friends are for."

Eridani shoved him playfully, " Shut up you want something."

Thanks for the reviews suggestions and flames always welcome!


	5. spiders!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in association with Harry Potter

Authors note: the song lyrics are from the famous anime called Record of Lodoss War the music was composed by Yoko Kanno.

And the Rain came Tumbling Down

Chapter Five

The winter had settled itself like a mantle upon Hogwarts, ringing in Christmas. Everything had been silent, no attacks except for a few mysterious disappearances and a couple of new deaths, nothing out of the ordinary yet.

Eridani sat by the frozen lake singing in her native tongue,

The dark night sky separates us

To lay bare our hearts as they call out to each other.

Cast off your useless trappings. Some things can only be seen

When you've lost everything

Eridani looked into the lake, now nothing but pure ice.

Oh wind, I will stand and face you!

I will go to the sea of anguish,

Though bonds cut my chest,

And the crushing waves are endless

Eridani's face was no longer scarred and her hand had healed completely, she tentatively placed her leg out into the ice and skid over it.

She flailed her arms and spun in circles like a graceful ballerina. The snow began to fall and her nose turn a slightly reddish hue.

What does everyone seek by fighting?

Does spilled blood cause flowers to bloom?

Until the precious tomorrow is in my hands...

Until the day we meet...

The one moment of peace belonged to her, but then she began to go fast and deeper into the frozen lake. She panicked and then she slid and fell on her bottom, twisting her ankle. She muttered an Elvish curse to herself and tried to get up, but the pain in her ankle caused her to lose her balance.

Eridani looked at the distant shore, the only way to get back is if she slid on her butt all the way back. However, behind her Eridani looked and saw that the Dark Forest lay inviting her in. It was a lot closer than the other shore, so Eridani decided she would.

The trees were bare and covered in the powdery snow. It was not as threatening as it looked for most of the time, but it looked ominous nonetheless.

Eridani carefully got onto the bank and began to trek through the snow slowly. Eridani realized that she needed support so she grasped a strong branch and tore it from the tree.

The tree seemed to recoil in pain.

Eridani decided that she would walk around the lake to get back to Hogwarts, but it would take a long time.

" What spirits must dwell here," Eridani muttered a little frightened, as she made her way through the snow.

The trees seemed to look at her and murmur.

O wind, I will stand and face you!

I will go and head for the brilliance.

Embracing prayer to my heart,

I wander the seemingly dark future.

The snow kept Eridani's ankle from swelling, but the pain, was agonizing. Eridani sat down and carefully placed the branch next to her. She was not too far away from Hogwarts, but she had learned her lesson.

Eridani wondered darkly if they would actually worry if she went missing if they would even notice.

" Probably don't care, the load of them." Eridani cursed in elvish.

Something then cold and slippery wrapped itself around her neck. Eridani screamed as she frantically pulled at whatever it was. " Let go!" Her breath grew shallow and she could no longer feel her lungs fill with air or her fingers. A white light burned and she lost all consciousness.

Severus Snape shuddered in the cold of his dorm room. He was busily reading books on curses and jinxes and practicing them on a pretend action figure that belonged to a Hufflepuff. Of course the curses did not provide an adequate result, but it was good practice. Christmas was coming soon, and Severus felt it was time to reflect on his life.

It increased his bitterness tenfold; hence it made him more sarcastic, which is what he wanted.

Severus Snape a year in review, Severus thought sarcastically. You nearly killed the idiots form Gryffindor, got detention for two months. Eileen died, Tobias ran away with his mistress, you found friendship in an Elf, who got you interested in mind powers which by the way are increasing and then you slapped the hell out of the same person. And there it goes Severus your year in Review.

He then thought about the night he had asked Eridani about the binding to increase his power. She sharply rebuked him, saying that it was not safe and that it was a serious process, which she would have no part of.

Severus brushed back his hair and walked over to the window, the joys of winter were completely wasted on someone like him. He looked out and saw the frozen lake and a small dark little figure dancing on it's ice.

" What the bloody' hell." He said quietly watching the figure gracefully glide across the ice. " Bloody ice princess, they should know better." Severus shrugged his shoulder and went back to his bed and wondered where Eridani was.

Eridani woke up and breathed in a lung full of air. She had lost her sense of direction and gravity and began to panic. However, her entire body was wrapped in a sticky residue that reminded her of a spider's web.

Eridani began to wiggle around violently trying to free herself, but it was impossible. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gave up all hope of freeing herself. IT was at that moment that the horrible reality of her situation dawned on her.

" Stop moving little creature." Said a wispy voice. Eridani moved her head to look at where she was and where the voice was coming from, but the shadows of the trees made visibility very difficult.

" The out of the snow and mangled trees came several giant spiders over to where she was. Eridani yelped in horror as she saw them, never before in her life had she seen such things. This time Eridani looked around her and she noticed she was pinned against a giant web and she wasn't the only one there. Several other cocoon like things clung onto the misty web. And several of them Eridani could tell were human.

" Let me free, please I have done nothing to offend you!" she pleaded, not wanting to suffer the same fate as the others.

" Sorry my dear," said one of the spiders, " We have only been able to have dead blood in such a long time. We desire a live one with flowing blood that we may all have."

Eridani shuddered and tried again to bargain for her life, " How is it you came upon these others?"

"Your kind throws them here already dead, saves us time really." A giant brown spider said clicking its deadly pincers.

" Let me go or you shall regret it." Eridani said forcefully.

" I don't think you are not in a position to bargain little witch."

" I am not a witch!" Eridani said, " I am an daughter of Nahir the Elve."

" An Elve, your kind does not reside here, you lie!" The furry spider said coming close to her.

" Don't." Eridani said recollecting her wits. She made the furry one fly and hit a tree using the power of her mind.

"How dare you attack one of our own!" shrieked the spider, " Daughter of an elve or not we hunger for blood and we will have yours." Then all the spiders began to advance on her helpless form. She knew she could not even begin to try to block them all. She was doomed for sure.

" You wouldn't dare drink the blood of a Goddess!" Eridani lied, trying to buy time.

The spiders stopped in their tracks one of them extended their long hairy legs similar to an accusing hand.

" Are you not then the daughter of and Elve?" it said angrily.

" That too." Eridani said trying to keep herself from hysterics, " I am a Goddess too. If you pierce my skin for my sacred blood you shall die instantly and be banished to the deepest levels of," she hesitated thinking for any random word, " whatever hell you believe in."

" Tell us then Goddess of…" the spider asked for her domain.

" Goddess of the Wind." Eridani corrected him.

" Right," said one as the goop fell from his pincers, " What will you do for us if we set you free?"

" You will all go home as heroes for releasing me and will be rewarded." She said wiggling again trying to get out.

" Sorry not good enough."

" She's lying! No Goddess would ever be caught in our trap!" the brown spider said quickly crawling up the web to where Eridani was.

" True, I'm hungry said the other one crawling up the web rubbing both of its legs together anxiously.

" WAIT!" Eridani said, " I will give you all something wonderful if you do not eat me!"

The spiders paused again, " What is it that you shall give?"

Eridani paused looking at the spiders on each side, salivating for her. " Why, I will give you the gift of foresight. All you need to do is look for one special ingredient! You can find it in this very forest. Bring it tome and I will give you such powers."

" Foresight eh?" said the furriest spider, " what is this?"

" You will be able to look into the future and tell when your enemies come to hurt you!" Eridani said loudly."

" Very well," said the biggest of the spiders, " We shall find this ingredient, but you shall be bound until we come back, if it works then we will let you leave."

" Thank you!" Eridani said, " thank you all, now you will all have to search for it because it will be very hard to find."

" Tell us!" said the spiders impatiently.

Eridani thought quietly for a moment, thinking of how to describe it. " You will look for a flower. It is as bright as the sun, but beautiful as the moon. In its center you will find…blue powder, where pixies place their children. The more you bring the more powerful your foresight will be." She lied to all the spiders, but they believed her.

They scattered away into the dark forest leaving Eridani alone with the corpses and all the time in the world.

She clawed at the webbing and to her disgust used her teeth to try and bite through it all. It was getting really cold and night and night along set over the horizon. The webbing was tough and Eridani was not sure she could stay alive in such temperatures in such conditions for very long. And she wasn't quite sure how intelligent the spiders were.

Eridani managed to tear through a lot of webbing and then soon she had one arm free, but it was getting really cold. Eridani shuddered and looked again at the corpses and realized that one had a long chain hanging from their neck. Eridani strained her eyes to read it in the darkness, it read: **Bethilda Hotchbagins Department of Mystery.**

Eridani closed her eyes and said a little prayer, nearly all of the bodies held some sort of identification, all which seemed to hold some position in the ministry of magic.

All those people gone missing?

Eridani wondered if she would ever truly make out alive, but then some hope flickered when she remembered she was telepathic.

" Eridani Proycallos call for help!" she said slapping her forehead with her one free hand, " how can you forget something like that!" The only problem was that as much as she could use her powers she realized that anyone that could help her was too far away.

" I have to try," she said tearfully, " I can't die like this, not yet." Eridani began to tear the webs apart and began to scream in her mind, directing her energy to the only one she knew that would understand.

The day had been uneventful for Severus again. Sighing he finished his dinner quickly avoiding any conversation with his peers. As he began to leave the Great Hall however, he heard faint voice call out his name. He shook his head and turned around to see who was calling him.

No one.

* * *

Snape opened the doors and began to step out and the little voice called out his name again. Irritated he turned towards the hall one more time, but no one claimed responsibility for calling out his name.

Snape rolled his eyes and stepped out of the great hall and commenced to walk through the corridor. Halfway in between his name was called out more frantically this time. Severus shifted his eyes and knew that something was wrong.

Severus conked his head; he couldn't believe what was happening. The little voice grew louder as he seemed to recognize it.

_Severus, help, in the forest large $ spiders!_

_Severus, help, in the forest large $ spiders!_

_Severus, help, in the forest large $ spiders!_

Like scratched oil disk the message kept replaying in his mind louder and more frantic each time. He had no idea if he could talk back but realized that he had to tell Dumbledore before Eridani became spider fodder.

Severus ran back to the Great Hall again opening the doors and running through the eating area all the way up to where the teachers were eating. Severus walked all the way to Dumbledore who was enjoying his meal.

" Headmaster," Severus said calmly, " Eridani the Elve is in danger, she is in the Dark woods. I think the spiders have her."

Dumbledore regarded Snape carefully, " How would you know this Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore said rising from his chair gravely.

Severus pointed to his head. Dumbledore nodded and touched Minerva's arm and that of Hagrid. He pulled them aside and told them the situation at hand. Minerva's mouth dropped and Hagrid placed his hands over his eyes in shame.

" Lets go Severus, lead us quickly." Dumbledore said. Severus looked at them and heard the voice in his head.

" Don't worry the closer we get the more you will hear her." Dumbledore said, " Now lets go young man."

Eridani was shivering violently as she pulled and tugged at the web. It was so tough and it was actually beginning to cut her fingers as she scraped it. Her mind kept calling out warning message to Severus, but she was growing weak the more she used her powers to call out top him. And there was no guarantee that he was getting it at all.

Thoughts of her family began to come to flood her thoughts. She wondered how sad they will be when they hereabout her death. Her reflection had been right; she was going to die a failure.

It enraged her that she would die such a dishonorable death.

" Its not fair," She muttered, " Things always happen to me, I can't just be a regular elve, carefree. No I had to save the world!" Eridani pulled at the webs again, " No one is going to save me!"

As she yelled the spiders came from back from their false quest. Eridani saw their figures and multiple legs and her heart sank. She knew this time there would be no escape from their poisonous pincers.

" We have them!" said the biggest spider of them all. In its furry arm, Eridani saw the bright orange flower. She gasped; she thought she had made the flower up.

" Do what you will with them." The spider said noticing the tears in the webbing, " Have you tried to escape!" It said angrily.

" No!" Eridani said violently, " Now put the all the flowers you go in the center."

The spiders complied and placed all the flowers they found in the center.

" Umm, okay…I will now say the incantation!" She said loudly, " But you must swear on your eight legs that you will!"

The spiders did not respond, just looked at her with all their eyes.

" Father of time, carrier of the scythe, give these creatures the powers of your foresight!" Eridani yelled at the top of her lungs.

The spiders stood their ground waiting for something to happen.

" Well, that's all I needed to do…you can let me go now." Eridani said nervously.

" Thank you much Goddess of the Moon, Daughter of Nahir the Elve we will be forever grateful, but we are in greater need of food."

" Goddess of the Wind!" Eridani yelled even louder hoping that someone anyone could hear her.

The spiders began to make their way up the web to feast on the elve.

* * *

The snow was not at all pleasant especially during the night. The Dark forest was literally a dark silhouette in contrast to the night sky. Dumbledore held his wand out and lead them all into the forest. Hagrid held the lamp high up to illuminate the ground and Minerva held a map of the forest.

" Is she still talking to you?" Dumbledore yelled at Severus. He wanted to make as much noise to keep the creatures away.

Eridani's constant nagging in his brain was driving him insane. Severus nodded at Dumbledore and went where his mind was leading him.

Minerva called out Eridani's name but it only echoed back.

They went through a lot of foliage. The snow was so cold that it wouldn't melt on their body heat.

Snape then stopped halfway. The voice in his head melted away and he lost track of where she was.

" Severus what's wrong?" Minerva said coming over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It stopped." Snape said as he felt his stomach turn over in his belly. McGonagall's face turned pale.

Dumbledore scratched his head and headed in the direction, " We must hurry our time is done."

The branches of the dieing trees scratched them as they continued to keep going through the thicket. It was as if all hope was lost when they could no longer find any trace of her. Hagrid however, Hagrid's eyes found a thick piece of frosty web.

" Its here." He said bitterly.

As they made their way closer to the clearing they heard voices originate from it.

" Wands at the ready everyone." Dumbledore commanded.

Eridani's frantic speech could be heard over the spiders, she was, from the sound of it enchanting something.

There was no time to lose, they all ran through and broke the branches and came upon the clearing where they witnessed the most macabre scene they had ever seen. Multiple spider legs shuffling up a huge web embedded with bodies of dead animals and humans and one insane Eridani flailing one arm.

" Evanesco!" Dumbledore bellowed and the others followed suit. Flames imploded from their wands and directly at the Spiders. The spider's screeched and yelped in pain as their backs burned away.

Soon all the other spiders were scared off, leaving Eridani alone.

" Good heavens!" Minerva McGonagall said running to the web, where Eridani hung.

" Poor lass!" Hagrid said angrily tearing the webs, which bound Eridani. He pulled her down and cradled her in his arms.

" Is she still breathing?" Severus said coldly.

" Yes, she's alright just really tired." Hagrid said, looking down at Eridani's pale face. " Blasted Aragog." He mumbled.

" We must leave quickly before they decide to come back." Dumbledore said calmly.

" Albus what about the other bodies!" Minerva said really agitated.

" Odd isn't it." He said and then walked back into the forest.

Severus looked at the bodies and shuddered, this wasn't natural at all.

Eridani woke halfway through the forest, still being carried by Hagrid.

" Calm down lass, its gonna be alright." Hagrid said holding her firmly. She had started to scratch him and then realized she was no longer in the web.

" Thank the creator!" Eridani said faintly, " Zombie?" she said curiously, lifting up her neck to look around.

She found Severus's eyes and smiled, " I owe you big my friend."

" Ms. Proycallos please remain silent, you will have much to explain tomorrow." Dumbledore said calmly as they went through the forest.

* * *

too much school work!

Sorry for the wait Plz review!


	6. Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just own Eridani!

Authors note:

And the Rain came Tumbling Down

Chapter 7

Shadows hovered above Eridani swirling and morphing into ghastly faces of terror.

"You will be the beginning of this bloody reign!" Screeched a voice, "you will be the cause of his fall! Leave!"

Eridani felt her body grow limp a heavy weight seemed to push against her chest.

The smoky cloud covered the light and all was submerged in darkness.

" AHHHH!" Eridani yelled as she sat up in her bed thrashing about at the air.

"Calm down child!" The nurse said shaking Eridani by the shoulders, Eridani's face froze and then she realized it had been nothing more but a nightmare

" How long has it been since?"

" Two weeks."

" The bodies!" Eridani said remembering, " those bodies! Where is the headmaster?"

" Calm yourself the authorities have been notified, you're going to be okay." The nurse said giving Eridani a glass of water.

" What of my parents?" Eridani said fearfully, " Do they know?"

The nurse grimaced, " They have not replied, but they were notified."

Eridani drank the water graciously, " Can I go now?" Eridani said making an effort out of her bed.

" I'm afraid not you've been out for several days I can't let you just yet."

" I'm strong enough," Eridani said stubbornly getting out of her bed only to fall.

The nurse frowned, " You're muscles have been inactive for some time, just rest for a while if you're good I might let you have some of the reinforce serum it is to dangerous to give any to you now."

Eridani sighed in frustration, " can I speak to friend then? What time is it?"

" Very late."

" He wont mind just go get him for me its very urgent. Severus Snape."

The nurse made a face, but saw no harm in this simple request. " Only for a while mind you," she said and then left Eridani alone.

Within five minutes the nurse returned with a very groggy Severus Snape in tow.

"Only for a little while then he needs to go back, " the Nurse said quickly leaving the room.

Snape rubbed his eye, " aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Eridani grinned, " I bet you didn't even come to see me Zombie."

Snape rolled his eyes, " You know me too well." He lied to her. Severus had made it a point to come and at least look at her during those two weeks while hell had made its way through the wizard media about the bodies.

"Seriously though I'm really grateful for what you have done for me." Eridani said nervously, " If you hadn't heard me I would be dead."

Snape nodded, " Well might as well fill you in on the hell that's been going on here after what you found. It was the ministry itself that has been dumping those corpses."

Eridani gasped, " You're not serious. What's their excuse?"

" They don't have one, they say they have nothing to do with it, but all the people who died were killed by top ministry agents."

Eridani laid her head on the pillow it was shocking to hear such things, " Just another reason why I believe in Voldemort."

"Eridani you're here for unification purposes. Voldemort wants to separate us all."

" Severus, I have seen enough from many of these humans even you, I am not wanted here. Separation is best for our peoples. I will report this to my people, perhaps they will come to their senses."

" Their decision will be based entirely on you?"

" No," Eridani said sheepishly, " but hopefully it will factor."

" Its late I need to head back," Snape made a motion to move.

" Wait Severus," Eridani said, " Get me out of here, lets go to the Quidditch field. Go and get me some of that reinforcement serum the nurse was hiding it from me, says its too bloody dangerous."

"She's probably right." Snape said.

" Severus, please do this for me and I'll grant you a wish." She said seriously.

" What are you a fairy godmother now?" Snape said irritated.

"No, just get me the damned serum, before I change my mind."

Snape rolled his eyes and went over to the medicine cabinet; he found the small brown potion and gave it to Eridani.

" Bottoms up." She said drinking a small amount. Severus cringed knowing it was not wise to do such a thing.

Eridani began to breathe very hard.

"Are you okay?" Severus said nervously, " I'm going to get the nurse."

" No shut up, I'm fine." Eridani said leaving her bed, " I look like crap." She said looking into a mirror, " C'mon then lets go." She said.

" Its bloody snowing you know, spring didn't just decide to come for you."

" Just grab some of those bloody coats, I've been cooped up in here for too long I need to breathe."

Snape threw one of them at her and placed one on himself, " What about the nurse," he whispered.

" She's sleeping." Eridani, " Dreaming."

"Its too risky to get out through the door." Snape whispered.

" Slytherin always trying to save his arse," Eridani looked at the window.

" There is no bloody way I'm going out that window. It is way to bloody…"

Eridani opened it and looked outside, " Its not too high."

" How do you propose we do that?"

"Telekinetic." Eridani said pointing at her head.

" No." Snape said flat out.

" I know what I'm doing."

" Says the elve who nearly got eaten by giant spiders."

" Well if you don't believe me." Eridani said in a sorrowful voice and then swiftly she jumped out the window.

Snape nearly soiled himself, he ran towards the window expecting to find her broken body on the floor, but instead he saw her floating like a feather, just below the window.

" C'mon I can't hold myself up her for very long. Give me your hand."

" No."

" Have a little faith Zombie."

Severus took a deep breath reached out for her hand and stepped out.

" See we didn't die." Eridani said holding his hand as gently sunk towards the distant floor.

" You can't be doing this." Snape said.

" You're right, I'm not." Eridani said.

" What the bloody hell does that mean?"

" The windows are enchanted, the spell acts like a safety net so no one can fall out and die."

" How did you figure that one out?"

" I was trying to get out before."

They finally made it to the snowy floor. They let go of each other.

" Come, it has been a while." Eridani said treading through the snow.

The night sky was clear and the moon was glowing ominously over the sky giving the snow on the Quidditch field an eerie radiance.

"So tell me zombie, what favor can I give you?" Eridani broke the silence.

Severus looked at her bewildered, "Where you serious?"

"I don't lie." Eridani said looking at him irritated.

Severus thought, that perhaps this was his chance to finally ask Eridani the question, but was unsure.

" C'mon, what would you like?" Eridani quipped.

After a small pause Severus finally said, " I wish," He paused, "In order to increase my skill sin Occlumency and Legilimens, it is necessary for me to 'unite' myself to a telepath."

Eridani mouth fell open slightly and then she said, " You are talking about me placing my mind essence with yours. About mixing two minds?" Eridani placed her hand on her chin, " Something only two people can share, two people who are truly close. Severus I am afraid what you ask is not possible."

Severus knew as much, " That's all right, I mean if you can't do it."

Eridani sighed, her breath formed a small cloud of white that hovered and dissolved in the air. " I did make a promise, we can try."

The light in Severus eyes ignited.

"Give me your hands and do not move or try to stop me, accept me." Eridani said gravely as she held his hands firmly, " Don't break contact."

Eridani looked into Severus's eyes and focused into them, soon the dark color of his eyes spread and it turned into a magnificent lake. Eridani was no longer on the mortal plane, but inside the mind of Severus Snape. The dark lake glimmered like obsidian surrounded by bare skeletal trees that seemed to reach out towards the sky for succor. The connection she felt was very strong.

With no reason, but the intense feeling in her chest, Eridani, a silver specter, dived into the darkness.

"Don't resist me," Eridani thought as she pushed through the thick current of the water.

The deeper she penetrated the waters the more resistance however there was and then forms in the water began to take shape.

Demons

Eridani's eyes widened as she began to struggle past them. Her hair was being pulled back and her legs torn.

She yelled, but no sound emanated from her. The smoky figures murmured and cursed at her.

" This is wrong!" One yelled as it tugged at her.

Finally Eridani felt like it was time and in the palm of her free hand a small luminescent stone formed and she held dropped it in the center of the lake.

The light pulsated and the demons vanished.

"Let go Severus," Eridani said and the water seemed to swirl and the darkness that once surrounded her turned back into the small black eyes. Contact had been broken.

Severus crumpled to his knees, Eridani gasped for breath. After recuperating herself she looked down at Severus, her eyes wild.

" What thoughts pollute your mind?" Eridani said grabbing her throat, " You did need such a blessing."

Severus did not respond.

" Are you okay Zombie?" Eridani said kneeling down next to him.

Severus shook his head and a small tear rolled down his cheek. Eridani shook her head and she hugged him tightly.

For the first time in his life, Severus felt loved and he did not move.

* * *

Ach okay I posted! Yay! I need to finish this fic for my own amusement! 


	7. The end is always Bittersweet

Authors Note: I'm sure that whatever happens to Severus in Book 7 it will be to declare his innocence. It been I think 2 years since I last posted a real fiction. I am most grateful to anyone who reads this fic. I figure I can't continue it so I will just tie it up and end it on a bittersweet note. I love you Severus. (I also apologize for any inconsistencies between canon and fandom or any errors in the timeline…just consider this as Alternate Universe please)

takes a bow

And the Rain Came Tumbling Down: Epilogue

Severus held on to the picture the dust glazed over the constantly smiling Eridani and a younger smirking version of himself. He could not, for all the wealth in the world, remember where the picture was taken.

So many unfortunate things had transpired from the time that picture was taken to the present.

Severus wondered where his friend had disappeared to? Did she ever marry and have children? Or did she die in the war?

Severus shook his head and chided himself for feeling sentimental. He had half the mind the burn the picture up into cinders, but the other half, the small part that Eridani had embedded inside of him, the memories that mingled within his mind would not allow him to burn the last remnant of his friend.

He opened an old potions book, one of his favorites, and slipped the picture inside of it like a quasi-bookmark.

He remembered that night He fled to join Voldemort in the peak of the war, Eridani had seen the light, the truth. He was blinded by his own selfish desires; she had joined the Order of the Phoenix.

The wind blew hard and the rain beat across Eridani's face as Severus tried to convince to join him. She wouldn't hear any of it; she waved the wand the very

one he taught her how to use.

" You have 30 seconds to leave or I will not hesitate to kill you!!" She shouted at him through the billowing rain.

He remembered fixing her a cold stare, he knew she was bluffing she couldn't do it. He couldn't tell whether she was crying or if it was the rain streaming down her face.

He simply raised his wand and disaperated and Eridani was lost to him forever in a wet warping vortex never to see her again.

He could ask Dumbledore he would know what happened to her, but Severus almost felt too embarrassed to ask him about it. To conjure up old memories that should have been buried long ago.

He found it odd however to find the picture now after all these years, the idea that it was even in his possession was an odd coincidence.

Severus smiled, there are no such things as coincidence at least not in his life.

He looked outside his window it was raining, pure droplets of water clean and beautiful. He wondered if he could ever truly be redeemed for what he did if he could ever be as pure as the raindrops tumbling from the sky.

A soft knock came from his door. Severus cocked his eyebrow and turned his attention to the door.

He carefully opened the door and…

* * *

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And everything you do,

Yeah, they were all yellow.

I came along,

I wrote a song for you,

And all the things you do,

And it was called "Yellow."

So then I took my turn,

Oh what a thing to have done,

And it was all "Yellow."

Your skin

Oh yeah, your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

You know, you know I love you so,

You know I love you so.

I swam across,

I jumped across for you,

Oh what a thing to do.

Cos you were all "Yellow,"

I drew a line,

I drew a line for you,

Oh what a thing to do,

And it was all "Yellow."

Your skin,

Oh yeah your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

And you know for you,

I'd bleed myself dry for you,

I'd bleed myself dry.

It's true, look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine for you,

Look how they shine.

Look at the stars,

Look how they shine for you,

And all the things that you do.

Yellow (Taken from "Parachutes") Coldplay

bows as the curtain drops


End file.
